Some mobile computing devices provide location-based services to a user. For example, a mobile computing device may use a navigation application to provide directions from the users current location to a desired destination. A location-determining circuit or system may be used to periodically determine the location of the mobile computing device.
Mobile computing devices may also have wireless transceivers configure to communicate with various types of wireless devices over various types of wireless networks.